


Laudem

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 游戏Lamento背景设定，NC-17





	Laudem

　　迪尔姆德睁开眼睛时，熟悉的旅馆房间的天花板映入眼帘。门边的小桌上，浸在水中的道标之叶发出柔和的绿色荧光，深色木料构成的房间在这样的光芒映照之下就好像幽暗的森林。  
　　迪尔姆德用手背遮住了眼睛。真是糟透了，他想。虽然躺在床上，他仍然觉得头晕，就好像躺在晃动的水面上。脸颊、身体上的热度比刚才更加明显，大脑虽然还清醒，却充满了如同刚刚痛饮了几大杯酒一般的软绵绵的醺然。  
　　“真是不像样啊。”  
　　迪尔姆德把手挪开，吉尔伽美什出现在他的视野里，戏谑的语气和略带些嘲讽的笑容一如往常，倒是令迪尔姆德心中暗暗松了口气。床垫向下一沉，吉尔伽美什坐在了床边，向他弯下腰来，两只手支撑在枕头两边。迪尔姆德呆呆地看着那张脸向自己靠近。  
　　“发情期在街上乱走，胆子可真不小啊。我说过禁止你外出了吧。”  
　　“就是因为某只猫这么说完就自己跑出去找乐子，我才一个人去抓那些山贼的吧。”迪尔姆德反驳，可语调也软软的没有力气。  
　　“我早说了对那点儿赏金不感兴趣。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地说。“要是我没有回来的话，你可就要被那些杂种轮奸了。”他伸手捏住迪尔姆德的下巴，“我离开之前明明还没有这么明显的症状。你是因为谁才变成这副样子？阿尔托利亚？”  
　　“怎么可能！我从来没有那样看待过他。”  
　　“和你怎样看待她没有关系。阿尔托利亚是雌性。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“你没有发现吗？”吉尔伽美什玩味地看着他惊讶的表情，“虽然她一直刻意隐瞒，但这几天可没那么好掩饰了。只要闻闻味道就很容易被识破，所以她一直躲在房间里不出来吧。”  
　　“就算是雌性也和她没有关系。”  
　　吉尔伽美什审视他片刻。“相信你好了。那么是谁？这里的大块头老板？还是那些杂种山贼里的一个？”吉尔伽美什虽然在笑，盯着迪尔姆德的红色眼睛却异常冰冷，他的手指收紧了，尖锐的指甲划过皮肤，迪尔姆德吃痛地哼了一声。  
　　“我要把那家伙找出来，然后把他的蛋碾碎。”  
　　把你自己的碾碎吧。迪尔姆德恨恨地想。吉尔伽美什靠近过来的时候他就知道了，他身上的味道把他的大脑搅成了一团，他以前可从没觉得这味道有这么好闻——像是沾着雨露的香草的气味，浓郁之中带着一种清新，是他最喜欢的那种香味。迪尔姆德看着他那总是收缩成一条细缝的瞳孔，看着他深红色的虹膜，嗓子里忍不住发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。  
　　吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，松开了手，忽然低低地笑了起来。他分开手指，贴着他的胸前滑下腹部，然后用力握住了他两腿之间。  
　　穿着紧身衣，身体的反应根本无法掩饰。一直急需抚慰的部位突然被碰触，迪尔姆德发出的惊呼声里混杂了带着甜蜜味道的呻吟。  
　　吉尔伽美什俯到他的耳边：“求我的话，帮你解决也不是不可以。”从他嘴唇间呼出的气息拂过迪尔姆德耳朵上的绒毛，黑色的耳朵抖动了两下。  
　　“你的回答？”吉尔伽美什仍然用懒洋洋的语气问着，掌心看似漫不经心地揉搓着那里，隔着布料能感到那器官的热度。“都已经变成这个样子了。”  
　　就算并不是直接的触摸，快感也仍然让迪尔姆德几乎无法忍耐。但是这样还不够——大概因为发情期的关系，感官比以往更加敏锐，从来没有体验过这么强烈的感觉，迪尔姆德甚至开始心生恐惧。但是他注视着吉尔伽美什近在眼前的红色眼睛，水雾氤氲的金色眸子里不自觉地显露出了几分恳求的神色。他的金发真是耀眼，迪尔姆德粘稠的脑子里迷迷糊糊地浮现出这种想法，在月亮还没有被一分为二之前，在遥远的“二杖”的时代，传说中的太阳也许就是这样的颜色吧。他与身为黑猫的自己正好相反，是会带来好运的“白子”，却不像普通的白子那样体弱多病。不但拥有强大的实力，出身似乎也并不简单。真是个让人羡慕又令人生气的家伙——  
　　吉尔伽美什的脸颊蹭了蹭他的黑发，濡湿的舌头伸进他的耳朵，单是要在快感之中保持理智就已经很不容易，他只好将耳朵向后伏去，避开舌头上的倒刺梳理绒毛的那种令人难耐的痒。  
　　他听到吉尔伽美什又在低笑。  
　　为什么就算在发情期他也能做到这么游刃有余？开什么玩笑，绝对不会开口求他！  
　　但是迪尔姆德的身体像一滩融化的糖稀一样黏在床上，四肢没有丝毫力气，根本没办法推开吉尔伽美什，或者说——他的身体正违背他的意志，本能地不想拒绝。  
　　吉尔伽美什在他线条优美肌肉紧实的腰侧来回抚摸，不慌不忙地卸下他的护甲，手指伸进衣料下面，在刚才摸索的地方不轻不重地掐了一把，然后把他扒了个干净。  
　　雄性的象征在没有了衣物的遮掩之后挺立起来，从顶端渗着透明的汁液。吉尔伽美什翻身上了床，脱掉他自己的便装，将迪尔姆德整个笼罩在身下，尾巴卷了过来，扫过他阴茎的根部。很轻柔，但是那种微妙的酥痒和撩拨感让迪尔姆德狠狠颤抖了一下。  
　　吉尔伽美什拉起迪尔姆德，让他背对自己跪在床上。从小作为战士训练而得的精练的肌肉线条仿佛蕴含着力量，皮肤是漂亮的小麦色，在左侧的肩胛骨上有一道淡淡的旧伤疤。吉尔伽美什扯住他的尾巴，尾巴是猫身上的敏感部位，吉尔伽美什的力气不小，虽然疼痛，但是却有一种难以名状的麻痹感随之游走全身，迪尔姆德不由自主地仰起头，从喉咙里发出呜咽的声音。  
　　吉尔伽美什的手指轻触着暴露出来的穴口周围的褶皱，稍微一用力，柔软的穴口就吞进了他的手指，火热的内壁吸附着他，里面并不像往常那样干涩。  
　　“你这里都已经迫不及待了。”  
　　他的手指在迪尔姆德的身体里旋转开拓，内壁很快湿润起来，难耐地收缩着。第二根手指也毫无阻碍地探了进去，当指腹摩擦过一处熟悉的地方时，迪尔姆德的尾巴根猛地跳动起来，摆到一边，曾经体验过的、却无论如何都无法适应的强烈感觉席卷过所有的神经末梢，他把脸埋进支撑在床上的手臂中间，发出一声近乎悲鸣的啜泣。  
　　吉尔伽美什的指尖落在他的脖颈上，一一按压着他弓起背脊上的脊椎骨节，好像在一一细数检视、确认自己的所有物一般。然后埋在他身体中的手指抽了出去，肠道收缩着，好像舍不得他离开似的进行挽留。接着迪尔姆德感到什么火热的东西抵在他的臀缝中间，慢慢磨蹭。  
　　“说你想要我。”身后的猫以一贯发号施令般的语气说。  
　　迪尔姆德闭着眼睛，只是摇头，连“不”这个音节都发不出来。  
　　我不是你的东西，他想着，我并没有义务遵从你的命令，也不想什么都顺从你的意愿。他的右手揪住床单，将滚烫的脸颊蹭在凉丝丝的棉布上面。赞牙和斗牙是同伴，是共同战斗的合作关系，没有理由有一方从属于另一方。不对等的关系只会令赞牙和斗牙之间的协作出现漏洞，羁绊出现裂痕。  
　　但是吉尔伽美什不明白这一点，从他们相遇的那天开始，他就不明白这一点。他的歌声太强大了，因此他并不在乎斗牙的实力。他把自己带在身边只不过是因为他对自己感兴趣而已。  
　　一个“有趣的旅伴”，“还算好用的斗牙”，也许还是个不错的床伴。在此之前他们也做过，但吉尔伽美什从来没有像这样要求他开口求他，因为迪尔姆德总是猛烈反抗，他可不想让吉尔伽美什觉得睡了自己是件容易的事。可要是想要的东西原本就唾手可得，吉尔伽美什反而会觉得无趣了。  
　　真恶劣。太差劲了。  
　　所以尽管理智就要在慢慢折磨着他的快感和疯狂渴求着满足的空虚感面前分崩离析，迪尔姆德也不想对吉尔伽美什示弱。  
　　吉尔伽美什尖利的指甲划过他下腹的皮肤，带着凉意的战栗像涟漪一样扩散开来。接着那只手就再一次握住了他那正在微微颤动、等待着抚慰的性器，单单用食指的指腹摩擦过前端，迪尔姆德的下腹和腰背上的肌肉就绷紧了。  
　　理智的那根弦要被烧断了。  
　　吉尔伽美什的另一只手贴上他的胸前，揉弄着挺立的乳头，那只正在抚慰他的手放开了他，狠狠地捏了一下他的尾巴。  
　　迪尔姆德尾巴上的毛都炸了起来。  
　　“唔……！吉尔……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“吉尔……唔嗯……吉尔伽美什！”  
　　吉尔伽美什显然把这当做求饶的折衷方式，而以迪尔姆德此时的状况来看也的确如此。他慢慢地挺进他的身体，没有丝毫阻碍，等待已久的窄穴欣然接受了将会给自己带来无上快乐的硬物。  
　　分身全部没入迪尔姆德的身体中时，吉尔伽美什在他耳边满足似地叹了口气。被充满了，但是还不够，肠壁催促似地收缩，吉尔伽美什开始撞击，炙热的坚挺粗鲁地抚摸他的内里，一次一次擦刮过敏感的中心点。令人发狂的酥麻感从接合的地方扩散上后腰和脊背，脑子里像是流过了熔岩，什么都无法思考。  
　　要被淹没了。会溺死在里面。但是更加令迪尔姆德感到恐惧的，是自己竟然隐约想要就这样自甘堕落地沉溺下去，沉溺在好像蜜糖一般的毒药之中。他胡乱抓住了床单，好像想要从这一切之中逃开似的。  
　　吉尔伽美什的牙齿警告似地叼住了他后脖颈的皮肤，迪尔姆德僵住了身体，吉尔伽美什又转而含住了他背向脑后的耳朵尖，舔吮着，偶尔轻轻地用牙尖咬上那么一下。迪尔姆德的尾巴颤动着，卷上了吉尔伽美什和自己贴在一起的大腿。  
　　吉尔伽美什骤然加快了律动，肉体碰撞的声音回响在小小的房间之中，迪尔姆德终于忍耐不住，苦闷的呜咽中掺杂着艳丽的喘息和甜腻的鼻音冲出他本来紧咬的嘴唇：“呜嗯……不……不要！呜呜……”  
　　“不要？”身后吉尔伽美什嘶哑地问，竟然停下了动作：“就这样不管你了？”他也许是想戏弄一下迪尔姆德，但是听得出来他也一样在忍耐。  
　　迪尔姆德转过头来看着他。湿润迷蒙的金色眼睛好像阳之月照耀之下温暖的琥珀色湖泊，脸庞绯红，嘴唇边有一片唾液留下的晶亮痕迹。要是他意识到自己正露出什么样的神情，恐怕会羞愤得要死吧。  
　　吉尔伽美什从他的身体中退出来，然后把他掀翻在床上。迪尔姆德似乎不明白发生了什么事情，慢慢摆动着尾巴，茫然地看着吉尔伽美什。  
　　吉尔伽美什抬起他的腿，狠狠挺进到更深的地方，迪尔姆德在没顶的快意中绷直了脊背，脚尖也蜷了起来。他的腿缠上吉尔伽美什的腰，脚踝带着不轻不重的力道蹭过他的臀部。  
　　在吉尔伽美什看来这可是赤裸裸的挑逗。他低下身子，带着倒刺的舌头舔舐过迪尔姆德左边的乳头，在他痉挛一般的战栗中舔上他的锁骨、他的喉结，最后探进他的嘴唇，纠缠起他的舌尖，伴随着细微电流通过一般的沙沙触感，互相索求。  
　　几乎恨不得将对方吞吃入腹的深吻因为急需新鲜的氧气而分开了。红色的眼睛和金色的眼睛互相对视，两双眼眸中都映出了对方的倒影。吉尔伽美什紧蹙着眉，咬着嘴唇，迪尔姆德还是第一次看到他这种表情。  
　　沉溺其中、难以自拔的并非只有自己啊。  
　　那么只有这一次，稍微回应他一下好了。  
　　迪尔姆德的手臂攀上吉尔伽美什的肩膀，紧紧抱住他，舌头蹭过他的脸颊，汗水的咸味在口腔中扩散开来，他用尖牙轻轻地去咬他的下巴。  
　　然后他听到吉尔伽美什那奇特的带着些沙哑的声音低声说道：“迪尔姆德……”  
　　明明那么轻，那么柔和，只是简单地叫了名字而已，却好像瞄准了弱点的致命一击，直直刺进了迪尔姆德的心脏。他后颈上的绒毛都竖了起来，脑海之中一片空白，颤抖着达到高潮，吉尔伽美什也在他紧缩的甬道中释放出来。

　　半睡半醒之中，迪尔姆德感到吉尔伽美什爬上自己的床从背后贴了过来。单人床原本就很窄，看起来吉尔伽美什根本不在意会不会把他吵醒，向他的方向挤了挤，搂住了他的腰，极为自然地伸出舌头舔了舔他耳朵后的毛。  
　　迪尔姆德抖了抖耳朵，又一次不由自主地发出呼噜呼噜的喉音。  
　　“原来没睡着啊。”吉尔伽美什说。  
　　在这么窄的床上挤在一起怎么可能睡得着。迪尔姆德觉得懒洋洋的倦意正在迅速溜走，他看着透进微光的窗子，终于将心里一直隐约在考虑的事情说了出来：“我不会继续做你的斗牙了，吉尔伽美什。我想离开蓝闪，继续去旅行。”  
　　身后沉默了好一会儿，然后吉尔伽美什说：“不许。”  
　　迪尔姆德立刻蹦了起来，瞪着趁机霸占床铺上更大的面积、惬意地伸起懒腰的吉尔伽美什：“我没有对你做出请求，而是在说出我的决定。我不是你的东西，虽然你的确是很强的赞牙，但正因为很强，你根本就不在乎斗牙的资质吧？我需要的是能够一起磨炼自身、向前迈进的同伴，而不是将我当做人偶一样操纵的主人。你还是去找一个新的斗牙吧。像你这样的赞牙，有很多猫都希望能成为你的斗牙不是吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什两手枕在脑后，眯着眼睛注视着他，似乎对他这席话感到莫名其妙：“我什么时候操纵过你？”  
　　“这……只是个比喻……”  
　　“哪一次我没让你尽情去战斗？我又在什么时候说过我不在乎斗牙的资质？你以为什么人都有资格听到我的歌声吗？‘能够一起磨炼自身的同伴’我倒是无法做到，因为我已经是最强的了。”  
　　他还真是能面不改色地说出这句话啊，迪尔姆德想。  
　　“其实你真正在意的就是这一点吧。因为我的歌声所给予的力量太强，而对自身的能力产生了怀疑，害怕太过依赖这份力量，而使自己无法进步。这还真是——”吉尔伽美什哈哈笑了起来，“你真的没有过与赞牙合作的经验啊。就算歌声再如何变化，斗牙的能力与技巧都是最为重要的。虽然对我来说用歌声控制斗牙的行动也不是不可能的事，但你在战斗中的身姿，可是美得令人不忍心插手啊。”  
　　迪尔姆德意识到他说得没错，同时因为那句夸赞而觉得脸颊发热。吉尔伽美什对美好的事物从不吝于赞美之词，但是听到他赞美自己的战斗还是第一次。  
　　“你说你不是我的东西，很可惜，这一点永远无法实现。”吉尔伽美什伸长了胳膊，捏住他的下巴拉向自己：“我的斗牙。拥有我这样的赞牙，你居然还能找到理由抱怨。说吧，想要我怎么惩罚你的无礼？”  
　　阴之月轻纱一般柔和的银色光芒从窗子洒落进来，覆盖在他们的身上。是啊，我怎么没有想到？迪尔姆德顺着他的力道弯下腰去，吻上他等在那里的嘴唇。我是他的斗牙，与此相等的，他也是属于我的赞牙。  
　　因羁绊而可以获得更强力量的关系，也只有互相的羁绊继续存在、持续加深才能得以维持。那么他们所走过的每一段旅程，经历的每一次战斗，不都是彼此拥有最好的明证吗。

-fin-


End file.
